


Saving the Pok'emon School

by Pokemongirl21589



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongirl21589/pseuds/Pokemongirl21589
Summary: This story is going to be a three part story. Its about Viren the owner of Rainbow Happy Resort Company, he and the Revengers comes to the Pok'emon School to talk to Professor Kukui about signing a contract, stating that he has the right to tear down the Pok'emon School. And of course Professor Kukui refuses. But however... Viren knows, that he'll do anything at all. To make Professor Kukui sign his contract.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the Pok'emon Company will take a look at this idea, and think about putting it into The Pok'emon Sun and Moon Ultra Legends series. I thought that this one, could be a cool three part episode to see because... Since Viren tried to tear down Kiawe's farm and the Battle Royal Dome. He could try tearing down the Pok'emon School as well.
> 
> And then for a surprise for the ending, for the third part episode. Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Professor Kukui. And everyone else could join in to try to stop Viren, and his henchmen from trying to tear down the Pok'emon School. Which in my opinion, would be cool to see.

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Legends: Saving the Pok’emon School (Part 1)

 

-After Pok’emon school 2:00 p.m.-

 

-Inside of the classroom…  
Professor Kukui is staying after to clean up the classroom. Meanwhile, as Kukui is cleaning off the chalkboard, he hears multiple sinister laughs around him. 

“Huh,”  
Professor Kukui said, as he turned around quickly.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then turns back around, to finish cleaning off the chalkboard.

“Heh, heh, heh!”  
Laughed, one of the Revengers that went past Professor Kukui fast.

“Who’s there, come on out! Show yourselves!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he turned back around quickly. Then looked around.

Meanwhile, one of the Revengers in black clothing comes up from behind Professor Kukui, then pushes him towards the wall with full force.

Professor Kukui slams up against the wall, falls backwards, then hits the ground hard.

“Ouch, that hurt!”  
Professor Kukui groaned,

Two Revengers in black clothing walks on over to Professor Kukui, forces him to stand on up, then pins his arms to the wall, by holding his wrists in a tight grip.

“Let me go, let me go, let me go, let go of me!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was struggling against two of the three Revengers.

“Not so tough, now are you?”  
Asked, the first Revenger that had a black mustache.

“Now, now, boys. Let’s be gentle, with him. Shall we?”  
Viren smirked, as he walked inside of the classroom. Then walked on over to Professor Kukui. As he was holding his black, yellow, and red hand fan. In his left hand.

“Viren!”  
Growled, Professor Kukui. Then struggled once more, against the Revengers.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? So, you must be Professor Kukui. Of this Pok’emon School am I correct?” Viren asked,

“Yes, that’s correct. What do you, want Viren?!”  
Snapped, Professor Kukui.

“I thought you might- wait just… a minute here. I remember you! Heh, heh, heh! You’re that Masked Royal, person from the Battle Royal Dome. Am I correct?” Viren asked,

“How… how did you-”  
Professor Kukui asked but got, interrupted by Viren.

“Apparently, something gives it away. Like perhaps… your goatee for instance hmm?” Viren asked,

“What do you want, Viren?”  
Professor Kukui asked, once again.

“I’m glad you asked, Professor Kukui. Cause I thought… that you and I, could have a little chat about something.” Viren started,

“About what exactly?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“I want you Professor Kukui, to sign a contract of mine. That states… You Professor Kukui, will allow me. To tear down the Pok’emon School. And let me turn it into one, of my Rainbow Happy Resort hotels.” Viren explained, with a smirk.

“Uh! You’re… you’re… you’re insane! You can’t… you can’t do that!”  
Professor Kukui gasped,

“Oh, and why not? Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t tear down this Pok’emon School of yours?” Viren asked, with a smirk.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then starts to speak.

“Because, because this Pok’emon School, has a lot of memories to me! Memories that shouldn’t be broken or damaged. I have… I have wonderful students, who come into class every day and say good morning to me! This Pok’emon School isn’t just a school to me. But it’s also like, a second home to me! I love the Pok’emon School so much, with all… of my heart! And I’m not going, to sign any contract of yours. Just so you can build a resort, to replace the Pok’emon School!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, in tears.

“Heh, heh, heh what a pathetic, sad story that was. And I’ll be honest with you, Professor Kukui. That made me cry, a little bit inside. Oh, wait. It didn’t! Heh, heh, heh!” Viren laughed,

Viren’s henchmen the Revengers laughed as well.

“You’ll sign that contract of mine, one way or another Professor Kukui. And its only a matter of time, until you do. And then this dump of a school, will be all… mine!” Viren exclaimed,

Professor Kukui clenches up his hands into fists in anger.

“How dare you, how dare you, call this Pok’emon School a dump! This Pok’emon School is like a home to me! Not only that, but it has memories. And you want to destroy that?!” Professor Kukui cried, 

“Of course, I do Professor Kukui.”  
Viren replied,

Professor Kukui lowers his head down now.

“Let’s leave the poor professor here, he needs some time, to think about my offer.”  
Viren said, then started to walk away from Professor Kukui. 

The Revengers let go of Professor Kukui, let's him drop to the ground, then walked away from him.

Viren stopped for a minute, then looked back at Professor Kukui over his left shoulder.

“Remember what I said Professor Kukui, you’ll sign that contract of mine. One way or another.” Viren explained, then left with the Revengers.

Professor Kukui places his hands down on the ground, puts his head down, then starts to cry now, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“What… what… what am I… what am I… what am I going to do?!”  
Professor Kukui cried, then clenched up his hands into fists.

…

-Professor Kukui’s house 6:00 p.m.-

Professor Burnet and Ash are sitting down, at the table eating dinner together. They look on over and sees, that Professor Kukui’s dinner is untouched.

“Kukui’s been down in the basement, for a long time now. I hope… I hope he’s all right.” Professor Burnet said, in a worried tone.

“I’ll go checkup on him, and see if he’s okay.”  
Ash suggested, as he got up.

“Thank you, Ash.”  
Professor Burnet said,

Lycanroc Dusk Form, Rowlet, Torracat, Pikachu, and Rotom Dex follows Ash down to the basement.

-Down in the basement…

“Professor Kukui, you down here?”  
Ash asked, as he came down the stairs.

Ash looks around for Professor Kukui, sees him laying down on the couch with his back turned to Ash, and a cold aura over him. Ash, Lycanroc Dusk Form, Rowlet, Torracat, Pikachu, and Rotom Dex comes over to Professor Kukui.

“Professor Kukui, are you… are you okay?”  
Ash asked,

The cold aura vanishes from Professor Kukui now. He sits up, turns around to see Ash and his Pok’emon. He stands up from the couch, looks at Ash, with sadness in his eyes, walks on over to Ash, then hugs him quick.

“Professor Kukui…”  
Ash whispered, as he hugged Professor Kukui back.

Professor Kukui starts to sob now.

“Professor Kukui, what... what happened?”  
Ash asked,

Professor Kukui let’s go of Ash, walks back on over to the couch, then sits down.

“What happened, Professor Kukui?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

“Did something bad, happen?”  
Ash asked,

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath to calm down, then starts to speak.

“Viren, Viren, he um… he showed up today. He showed up, right after you guys left, the Pok’emon School.” Professor Kukui started,

“Uh!”  
Gasped Ash, Rotom Dex, and the Pok’emon as well too.

“Why what happened?”  
Ash asked,

“What did Viren want?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

“He wanted to, he wants to um…”  
Professor Kukui said, as he started to blink back his tears.

“Professor Kukui, you okay?”  
Ash asked,

“Would you excuse me please,”  
Professor Kukui cried, as he got up, walked away, then headed up the stairs.

…

-In the laundry room…

-Knock- Knock- Knock-

“Kukui, can we come in please?”  
Professor Burnet asked,

Professor Kukui is now wearing his pink, salmon pajamas now. And his hat and sunglasses are off.

“Just please go! I don’t want… I don’t want… I don’t want you guys, to see me like this!” Professor Kukui cried,

The door opens up now. Professor Burnet, Ash, Lycanroc Dusk Form, Rowlet, Pikachu, Torracat, and Rotom Dex comes inside of the laundry room now.

Professor Burnet shuts the door, then sits down on the floor with everyone else.

“I told you, I didn’t want you guys, to see me like this!”  
Professor Kukui cried, then wiped his tears away with his right arm.

“Professor Kukui, what happened?”  
Ash asked,

“All right, I’ll tell you.’’  
Professor Kukui sighed,

“What happened today, Professor Kukui?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then starts to talk.

“Viren showed up today. Right after you guys left, the Pok’emon School.”  
Professor Kukui started, to explain.

“What did he want?”  
Professor Burnet asked, in a sad tone.

“He wants to, he um… he wants to, he wants to tear down the Pok’emon School.”  
Professor Kukui finished, then started to blink back his tears.

“WHAT?!”  
Gasped Professor Burnet, Ash, and Rotom Dex.

The Pok’emon gasped as well too.

“But… but why?”  
Professor Burnet asked,

“Because he wants… because he wants… because he wants to build, one of his resorts there!” Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes.

“Uh!”  
Gasped Professor Burnet, Ash, and Rotom Dex.

“That’s insane! He can’t do that, he can’t do that to the school!”  
Professor Burnet gasped,

“Professor Burnet’s right, Professor Kukui!”  
Ash exclaimed,

“Apparently, he can though.”  
Professor Kukui sighed, then swallowed a sob in his throat.

“What do you mean, apparently he can though?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

“Viren wants me, to sign a contract with him. Stating that he can, tear down the Pok’emon School.” Professor Kukui explained, 

“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe… I can’t believe, that he would want to tear down the Pok’emon School. Especially, when you have memories there!”

Professor Burnet exclaimed, as she was getting emotional too.

“Not only that, but the Pok’emon School is like… is like a second home, to you as well!’’ Ash explained, as he started to get teary as well.

“I know, I just can’t… I just can’t… I just can’t believe, he’d want to do something like this. I mean… first it was Kiawe’s farm, then it was the Battle Royal Dome, and now. And now… and now, it has to be the Pok’emon School!”

Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks. Then he clenches up his hands into fists.

“We’re not going to let that happen, we’re not going to let Viren tear down the Pok’emon School! So, tomorrow morning. I’m going to pay him a visit, at his Rainbow Happy Resort Company on Ula'ula Island! And I am going, to give him a piece of my mind!” Professor Burnet exclaimed,

“Thank you, Burnet.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he tried to smile a little bit.

“You’re very welcome,”  
Professor Burnet replied.

…

-The Next Day-

Professor Burnet arrives at Viren’s Rainbow Happy Resort Company on Ula’Ula Island.

-Inside…

Professor Burnet walks inside. but gets stopped by the Revengers including Mr. Elec, Mad Magmar, and Viren’s underlings as well.

“Where do you think, you’re going pretty lady?”  
Asked, the first underling with the green t-shirt. And yellow sunglasses.

“This place isn’t safe, for a pretty lady like yourself. If you know, what I mean.”  
Smirked, the second underling that was wearing a berry t-shirt. And yellow sunglasses.

“I think, she’s here to see the boss.”  
Replied, one of the Revengers that wore a blue bandanna covering his head.

“Too bad for her, cause our boss. Isn’t even in today.”  
Smirked, Mr. Elec.

“Is that so?”  
Professor Burnet asked, as she glared at Mr. Elec, Then crossed her arms over her chest.

“Better watch out man, chicks like this one here. Can be quite feisty!”  
Laughed, the second Revenger that had brown short hair.

“Don’t worry man, I have no problem. Dealing with chicks, like this one here.”  
Replied, Mr. Elec.

“Once we take your pretty, ass down. You’re leaving, and you’re not coming back!” Threatened, Mad Magmar. As he cracked his knuckles, with his right hand.

“Bring it on then, boys!”  
Professor Burnet exclaimed, then smirked.

…

Professor Burnet has defeated the Revengers, the underlings, Mr. Elec, and Mad Magmar. And now, they’re down on the ground exhausted and tired.

“Oh, dude what was that?”  
Asked, the underling with the berry t-shirt. And yellow sunglasses.

“I think, I think we just got, our asses kicked by a girl!”  
Groaned, the Revenger with the brown short hair.

“Dude, I think… I think I’m in love.”  
Said, the underling with the green t-shirt. And yellow sunglasses, then blushed.

"Oh, why... man?"  
Groaned, the underling with the blue t-shirt. And yellow sunglasses.

“Now, who here. Wants to take me, to see your boss hmm?”  
Professor Burnet asked, as she placed her hands down onto her hips.

Mr. Elec stands back on up, then walks on over to Professor Burnet.

“I’ll take you to him,”  
Mr. Elec volunteered.

“Good, now let’s get-”  
Professor Burnet said, but got interrupted by Mr. Elec.

“I’m not taking you, to see Viren for free. It’s going to cost you.”  
Mr. Elec smirked, as he placed his left arm around her waist, then pulled her close to him.

“Cost me what?”  
Professor Burnet asked,

“How about we say… one free kiss, should do it?”  
Mr. Elec smirked, then pressed his lips together. To make a kissing face at Burnet.

Professor Burnet glares at Mr. Elec, then bonks him on the head, with her right fist.

Mr. Elec is down on the ground now, with a big bump on his head. And his lips still puckered.

“How about that instead?”  
Professor Burnet asked, then glared down at Mr. Elec. With her hands down, on her hips.

“What a Woman!”  
Groaned, Mr. Elec with his lips still puckered. He stood back on up, then walked back on over to Professor Burnet.

“Take me to your boss, right now!”  
Professor Burnet snapped,

“I’ll take you to him all right, as long as we can get, to know each other more afterwards.” Smirked, Mr. Elec as he grabbed Professor Burnet’s left hand, with his right hand.

Professor Burnet glares at him again, then bonks Mr. Elec on the head once more with her right fist.

Mr. Elec is back down on the ground now, with another big bump on his head. Next to the first one.

“How about, you take me. To him now?”  
Professor Burnet asked, as she placed her hands onto her hips.

“Yeah, let’s do that instead.”  
Groaned, Mr. Elec.

…

-Back on Melemele Island at the Pok’emon School-

-During Lunch-

-Inside of the classroom…

“No way!”  
Kiawe gasped,

“Are you serious?!”  
Mallow gasped,

“But how?!”  
Lillie gasped,

“This has got, to be some sort. Of a joke, right?”  
Sophocles asked,

“I just can’t believe, this.”  
Lana said,

“That’s right, Professor Kukui said that Viren. Wants to tear down, the Pok’emon School. And turn it into one of his resorts.” Ash explained,

“But… but… but that’s just, not fair!”  
Lillie cried,

…

Professor Kukui is about to walk inside of the classroom now. But stopped when he hears Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie talking together. Then he leans up against the wall, outside of the classroom.

-Back inside of the classroom…

“The Pok’emon School, has so many memories to us. Including to Professor Kukui as well!” Mallow exclaimed, as she started to get emotional.

“Not to mention, that the Pok’emon School is like… is like a second home, to him.” Sophocles explained,

“We’ve got to figure out a way, on how to save the Pok’emon School. We can’t let Viren, get away with this! He may have threatened to tear down, my family’s farm, he may have threatened to tear down, the Battle Royal Dome. But the Pok’emon School? That’s where, I draw the line!” Kiawe exclaimed,

“We agree!”  
Replied Ash, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“So, why don’t we say. We get to work, on saving the Pok’emon School?”  
Ash asked,

“I’m in!”  
Mallow said,

“I’m in!”  
Lillie said,

“I’m in!”  
Lana said,

“I’m in!”  
Kiawe said,

“I’m in, as well!”  
Sophocles replied,

“And I’m in, last!”  
Ash said,

“Now, let’s get to work!”  
Mallow exclaimed,

“Right!”  
Replied Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie, and Lana.

…

Professor Kukui blinks back his tears, because he’s touched from what he just heard.

“I am so lucky, to have amazing students! Including Ash as well.”  
Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

…

-Back on Ula’Ula Island at Virens' Rainbow Happy Resort Company-

Mr. Elec is escorting Professor Burnet to Viren’s office now. Meanwhile, Mr. Elec and Professor Burnet arrives at his office. Then Mr. Elec knocks on the door with his right hand.

-Knock- knock- knock-

“Come in!”  
Viren said, through the door.

-Inside…

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? So, you must be… the wife to Professor Kukui am I correct?” Viren asked,

“That’s correct,”  
Professor Burnet replied.

“You’re married?! Oh man, well… no harm no foul. But hey, if you dump that husband of yours. Then you and I could, get together.” Mr. Elec smirked, as he smoothed his hair with his right hand, then flashed Burnet a white smile.

“In your dreams,”  
Professor Burnet said, then looked away from Mr. Elec.

“So, what brings- what happened, to your head Mr. Elec?!”  
Viren gasped,

“Apparently, Kukui’s wife here. Bonked me on the head twice!”  
Mr. Elec exclaimed,

“I only did that. Because you, were flirting with me.”  
Professor Burnet explained,

“Mr. Elec here, can be quite the charmer. When he’s around with women. Now, what brings you here. It's… Professor Burnet, is that correct?” Viren asked,

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m here because, my husband Professor Kukui told me. That you wanted to tear down, the Pok’emon School is that correct?” Professor Burnet asked,

“Yes, that is correct my dear. And just think, when that dump. Of a Pok’emon School is gone, I’ll replace it with a fancy, high class resort there.” Viren said,

“The Pok’emon School is not a dump! The Pok’emon School is where my husband teaches at! There are good memories, inside of that school that he has. Including to the students as well! It is not just, a Pok’emon School. But its also like a second home to Professor Kukui, and to everyone else! And we’re not. I repeat not! Going to let you, or your henchmen tear down, that perfect school!”

Professor Burnet exclaimed,

“You and what army, Mrs. Burnet?”  
Viren asked,

Professor Burnet stays quiet, then looks away.

“Heh, that’s what I thought. Mr. Elec if you don’t mind, please escort Professor Burnet here, out of my sight. I don’t want to see her, back here again.”

Viren said,

“Of course, sir.”  
Mr. Elec said, as he grabbed Professor Burnet's right arm, walked her on over to the door, then escorted her out.

Meanwhile, the underlings run past Mr. Elec and Professor Burnet, runs inside of Viren's office, then shuts the door behind them.

“Mr. Viren sir!”  
Exclaimed, the underling with the green t-shirt, and the yellow sunglasses.

“What is it?”  
Viren asked,

“We’ve got trouble,”  
Replied, the second underling with the berry t-shirt, and the yellow sunglasses.

“What kind of trouble?”  
Viren asked,

“Show him,”  
Said, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

The underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. Puts the laptop down in front of Viren, then opens it up for Viren to see.

“Apparently, those kids that tried to stop us, from before. Are putting up some fundraiser to save their school, from being torn down.” Explained, the underling in the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. As he showed Viren a website that showed the Pok’emon School. Including Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“Oh, so I see…”  
Viren smirked,

“And its going to happen, tonight at 6:30."  
Replied, the underling in the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“What are we going, to do boss? We can’t have some kids, ruin our chance to tear down the Pok’emon School. It’s a disgrace!” Exclaimed, the underling in the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. 

“No, we can’t now, can we? I think its time, to go to plan A.”  
Viren said, then smirked.

“And that would be, sabotaging their fundraiser correct?”  
Smirked, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“Exactly, so I want you three. To get the Revengers together, Including Mr. Elec and Mad Magmar up together. And then tell them, to meet us. At the gates outside, of the Pok’emon School at 7:00 sharp. Got that?” Viren asked,

“Yes sir!”  
Replied, the three underlings.

“Dismissed,”  
Viren said.

…

-Outside of the Pok’emon School gates 7:00 p.m.

Meanwhile, Viren's solid, gold car shows up now. Including the Revengers black car as well too.

The underlings, Viren, the Revengers, Mr. Elec, and Mad Magmar gets out of their vehicles now, then smirks towards the Pok’emon School. And they see, that there’s a fun party going on.

The underlings, the Revengers, Mr. Elec, and Mad Magmar releases their Pok'emon out now.

“Go sabotage their little party, and if there’s anything valuable… bring it to me!”  
Viren ordered,

“Right!”  
Replied the underlings, the Revengers, Mr. Elec, and Mad Magmar. Then they ran inside of the gate, to go sabotage the fundraiser party.

…

“Electivire, use Discharge!”  
Commanded, Mr. Elec as he pointed to a group of regular school kids.

People start to run away from the underlings, the Revengers, Mr. Elec, and Mad Magmar as well too.

-Inside of the classroom…

“Hey, brad check this out. Its a picture, of that professor’s wife. Professor Burnet!” Laughed, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. That was holding up the picture.

“Dude, throw it right here!”  
Shouted, the underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. That was holding a baseball bat.

“Here it comes!”  
Rick called out, as he threw the picture.

"Throw it, real good Rick!"  
Exclaimed, the underling with the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“STOP!”  
Professor Kukui Shouted, as he ran inside of the classroom, then caught the picture.

The three underlings look towards Professor Kukui now, then starts to chuckle sinisterly at him.

“Professor Kukui what’s- what are you three doing here? This is a private party! Now get out!” Ash shouted, as he ran inside of the classroom.

“Private party huh, more like… fundraiser party, to save your pathetic school!”  
Brad laughed, who wore the berry t-shirt, yellow sunglasses, and held the baseball bat in his right hand.

“Get out right now, or else we’ll call officer Jenny!”  
Mallow threatened, as she showed up as well.

“Yeah!”  
Replied Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, and Professor Burnet. As they showed up as well too.

“Not a chance, let’s go guys!"  
Rick exclaimed, who wore the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“Right!”  
Replied, Brad and Jacob.

The three underlings ran out of the classroom now. With Professor Kukui, Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Professor Burnet running after them.

-Back outside 8:30 p.m.-

“Dudes, let’s go! We have their money box!”  
Shouted, Mr. Elec as he held up the metal, steel money box.

“Sweet let’s go!”  
Exclaimed, Rick, Brad, and Jacob the three underlings.

“NO!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, then ran after them.

“Professor Kukui!”  
Called out Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Professor Burnet.

All of the school children, including everyone else sees what’s going on. Then stops to watch what will happen.

“Give that back!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he tried to grab the metal, steel money box. Away from Mr. Elec.

“Get off man!”  
Mr. Elec exclaimed, as he and Professor Kukui fought over the metal, steel money box.

“What’s going on?!”  
Viren called out, as he saw what was going on.

“He won’t let go, of the money box!”  
Mr. Elec called out,

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, then looked towards Viren.

“Hit him with it!”  
Viren ordered,

“What a brilliant idea boss, why didn’t I think… of… That!”  
Mr. Elec shouted, as he hit Professor Kukui in his face. With the metal, steel money box.

“Aaaahhh!”  
Professor Kukui screamed, as he fell backwards, hit the ground, then placed his hands over his face. Because he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.

“Let’s go!”  
Mr. Elec shouted,

“Right!”  
Replied the Revengers, Mad Magmar, the underlings, and Viren.

They got into their vehicles fast, then drove off down the road.

“Professor Kukui!”  
Called out Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Professor Burnet, and Rotom Dex. As they ran over to Professor Kukui.

“Professor Kukui, are you all right?”  
Ash asked,

Professor Kukui removes his hands away from his face, sits back on up, then gasps when he saw what a mess everything was. The people that were there were shocked as well too.

Everyone looks at Professor Kukui. Including Anela the woman from the market, and DJ Leo as well too. And they are sad for him, for what just happened.

Professor Kukui looks at the mess around him, then shakes his head.

“Professor Kukui?”  
Kiawe asked,

“This… this… this…”  
Professor Kukui stuttered, as he clenched up his hands into fists now.

“Kukui,”  
Professor Burnet said.

“This… this… this… this is all my fault!”  
Professor Kukui cried, as he got up, then ran out of the Pok’emon School gates.

“Professor Kukui, wait!”  
Called out Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Rotom Dex, Lillie, and Professor Burnet. As they ran after him.

“Poor, Kukui.”  
Replied, Anela the woman from the market, and DJ Leo.

…

-Professor Kukui’s house 9:00 p.m.-

-Inside of the laundry room…

Professor Kukui is ready for bed, he’s into his pink, salmon pajamas now, his hat is off from his head, he pulls his knees up to his chest, crosses his arms over his knees, puts his head down, then starts to cry.

-Knock-knock-knock

“Go away please!”  
Professor Kukui cried out,

“Professor Kukui, its just me Ash. Can I come in please?”  
Ash asked,

Professor Kukui doesn’t say anything back.

Ash opens up the door now, walks inside, closes the door behind him, then sits down in front of Professor Kukui.

“You okay, Professor Kukui?”  
Ash asked,

Professor Kukui lifts up his head, then dries his tears away from his face. And there’s a big bump on Kukui’s forehead now, from where Mr. Elec hit him with the metal, steel money box.

Ash sees the bump on Kukui’s forehead, then gasps in shock!

“Wait here,”  
Ash said, as he left the room for a minute.

…

Ash comes back into the laundry room now, with the First Aid Kit. He takes out a tube of ointment out, and a white bandage as well. He dabs Professor Kukui’s bump on his forehead with a wet wash cloth, puts a little bit of ointment on it, then puts the white bandage on it.

“Feel better?”  
Ash asked,

“A little bit, thanks for asking.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he tried to smile. Then sighed, in disappointment.

“What happened tonight, wasn’t your fault Professor Kukui.”  
Ash replied,

“Heh, of course it was.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“No, it wasn’t! It was Viren's fault, he let his henchmen sabotage this fundraiser. You can’t, you can’t blame yourself. For something, that you didn’t do!” Ash cried,

Professor Kukui sighed, looked at Ash, then gave him a hug.

“You’re right Ash, and I’m sorry.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Hey, we’ll get through this. I know we will, we’re not going to let Viren. Tear down the Pok’emon School.” Ash explained, as he hugged Professor Kukui back.

“Thank you, Ash. That means… that means a lot to me, right now.”  
Professor Kukui said, as a single tear streamed down his right cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Saving the Pok'emon School (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is about Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie and everyone else trying to save the Pok'emon School from being torn down by Viren and his employees.

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Legends: Saving the Pok’emon School (Part 2)

-On Ula’Ula Island at Viren's Rainbow Happy Resort Company-

-Inside of Viren's office…

“I think it's time, that we go to plan B. Which is… capturing a hostage! And I think, one of the Pok’emon School students, would work.” Viren smirked,

“Which one do you, have in mind sir?”  
Asked, the underling in the green t-shirt, with the yellow sunglasses.

“I was thinking about that boy, with the black, jet raven hair. Who has a Pikachu with him, at all… times.” Viren explained,

“He would be a perfect, hostage Viren sir.”  
Replied, the second underling in the berry t-shirt, with the yellow sunglasses.

"I agree,"  
Said, the underling in the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses

“I want the three of you, to look up some information on the kid. And then come back to me, when you three have enough information. Is that clear?” Viren asked,

“Yes, sir!”  
Replied, the three underlings.

“Dismissed!”  
Viren said,

Meanwhile…

Viren's underlings comes back inside of their boss's office now, with a lot of information on one of the Pok’emon School students, named Ash Ketchum.

“We’ve got a lot of information, on the kid. Viren sir.”  
Said, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses on.

The underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses puts down the laptop, for Viren to read the information on the student.

“It turns out this student’s name is Ash Ketchum, and apparently he’s living with Professor Kukui, while he’s attending the Pok’emon School.” Replied, the underling with the berry t-shirt, and the yellow sunglasses.

“Not only that. But Rick, Jacob, and I. All... three of us. Stopped by the Pok’emon School, for a little visit to spy on him. And it turns out, that this kid Ash Ketchum. And the professor has some sort of, special relationship between them.” Explained, the underling with the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“You mean like, student and teacher bond?”  
Viren asked,

“More than just student, and teacher bond.”  
Replied, the underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“We’re talking about, a father and son bond relationship.”  
Smirked, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“Heh, heh, heh now, that’s what I call interesting!”  
Viren laughed,

“How should we proceed, in capturing him sir?”  
Asked, the underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“I say we knock him out, with a shovel! That should knock, the kid out right?”  
Asked, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“That should definitely work, because that’s a more powerful knock out. So, yes I’d say go with it.” Viren replied,

“Sweet!”  
Smirked, the three underlings.

…

-After the Pok’emon School-

Ash and Pikachu are walking home together now. When suddenly... A small rock, gets thrown into Ash and Pikachu’s path.

“Huh,”  
Ash said, as he walked over to the small rock.

Pika?  
Pikachu said, as it looked down at the rock too.

Ash looks around, to see who threw the rock. But sees nobody around.

Pika!  
Pikachu’s red cheeks, starts to spark up now with warning.

“What’s wrong Pika-”  
Ash asked, but got interrupted, when a shovel hit him in the back of his head.

“Ow, what… what… what just happened?”  
Ash asked, then passed out from the blow.

Pika!  
Pikachu gasped, as it ran to its trainer. That was passed out.

“Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!”  
Laughed, the two underlings. As they were right behind Ash now.

“That stupid kid, fell right for our trick!”  
Laughed, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. As he was holding a shovel in his right hand.

“I didn’t think, he’d actually take the bait.”  
Replied, the second underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

Pika!  
Pikachu said, as it stood in front of its trainer. Then sparked its red cheeks, to warn the two underlings.

“Rick, its that kid’s Pikachu. What should we, do with it?”  
Asked, the underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“We’ll knock it out, and then leave it here.”  
Smirked, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. As he griped the shovel in his hands, then walked towards the yellow, mouse Pok’emon.

Pika!  
Pikachu said, as it backed up.

“Come here, you… little… rat!”  
Exclaimed, the underling with the green t-shirt, as he lifted up the shovel, brought it down with a clink, then realized that Pikachu wasn’t there.

“There it goes!”  
Cried out, the underling with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses. As he pointed to Pikachu, who was running off. He started to go after it, but Rick stopped him. As he placed his right hand down, on his partner’s right shoulder.

“Brad Stop! We already got our target, so let’s head back to Viren's car.”  
Rick explained,

“Right!”  
Replied, Brad as he walked over to Ash, picked him up, then placed him over, on his right shoulder.

…

-On Ula’ula Island at Viren's Rainbow Happy Resort Company-

-Inside of Viren's office…

Ash starts to wake up now. And can feel, his head pounding from the blow.

“Where… where… where am I?”  
Ash asked, as he started to wake up now.

“Good morning, sunshine!”  
Viren smirked,

Ash blinks his eyes a few times, sits on up from off of the ground, then sees Viren with his three underlings.

“Viren!”  
Ash exclaimed, as he saw him. Then stood up, from off of the ground.

“Hello Ash, how good of you. To drop by to see me, for a visit.”  
Viren said, then smirked.

“Why, why are you, doing this?! The Pok’emon School is a learning place for us trainers! We have good memories there, not only that. But its also like a second home, to us as well!” Ash exclaimed, "That's funny cause your teacher Professor Kukui, said the exact same thing to me. When I came to visit him, at the Pok'emon School." Viren explained, 

“If you think, you can tear down the Pok’emon School. Then you got, another thing coming!” Ash shouted,

“Is that so?”  
Viren smirked,

…

-Inside of a cell…

“You’re not going, to get away with this!”  
Ash shouted, as one of the underlings in the green t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. Was tying Ash’s arms up together, from behind his back.

“Oh Ash, if you only knew. If you only knew, how heartbroken your teacher will be. When he finds out, that he has to sign my contract. Because if he doesn’t? Then you will have to pay the price, which will be… death!” Viren explained, then laughed in a hearty laugh.

“You’re crazy! You… you… you can’t do that!”  
Ash cried,

“And why not?”  
Viren asked,

“Because, that’s illegal!”  
Ash exclaimed,

“Oh, because its illegal? Heh, heh, heh. Well, let me tell you something Ash! Nothing is illegal, in my book! Your teacher Professor Kukui, will sign my contract one way or another. And if he doesn’t… then you already know, what’s going to happen next.” Viren smirked,

“You won’t get away, with this!”  
Ash shouted,

“Sorry to break it to you, but I already have!”  
Viren exclaimed, then chuckled sinisterly at Ash.

“You’re nothing, but a greedy monster! You only care about tearing down homes, and places that people love, and care about. You don’t care about other people’s feelings, except for your own!" Ash shouted,

“I've heard quite enough out of you, tape this kid's mouth shut now!" Viren instructed, then snapped his fingers with his right hand.

The underling with the berry t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. walks on over to Ash with a roll of gray duct tape, tears off a long piece, then slapped it down over Ash’s mouth.

“There! That should keep, his mouth shut!”  
Smirked, the underling with the berry t-shirt and yellow sunglasses.

“Such a disrespectful child you are! And I’m pretty sure your parents, taught you how to behave towards adults. But I guess… they didn’t! Heh, heh, heh!” Viren laughed,

Ash glares at Viren, then tries to struggle against the ropes that were wrapped around his arms.

“Now, if you would excuse me. I have a phone call to make, to your teacher Professor Kukui.” Viren said, then left the cell with his three underlings.

The underling with the green t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. Closed the cell door, locked the cell door, took the key out from the lock, placed it into his right-side pocket of his black shorts, smirked at Ash, then walked off.

…

-Back on Melemele Island-

Professor Kukui, Rotom Dex, and Professor Burnet follows Pikachu, to where he was with Ash last. Pikachu points to a little pool of blood, from where Ash got knocked out at.

“Stay there!”  
Professor Kukui warned, in his serious voice. As he walked over to the small, pool of blood to examine it.

“Professor Kukui,”  
Rotom Dex said.

“Kukui, what’s wrong?”  
Professor Burnet asked, in a worried tone. As she started to walk, towards Professor Kukui.

“Stay there, Burnet!”  
Snapped, Professor Kukui.

Professor Burnet stopped walking, as she still had a worried expression on her face.

Professor Kukui takes on out his black cellphone, from out of his right-side pocket of his white, opened lab coat, turns it on, then puts in a number to call Viren.

-The number starts ringing now-

“This is Viren, from Rainbow Happy Resort Company. How can I help you today?” Viren asked, in a sinister tone.

“Where’s Ash at? What did you, do with him Viren?!”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he was ticked off now.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Professor Kukui. I was just about to call you, but I guess… you beat me to it.” Viren said, then laughed.

“Don’t make me, ask you again. Where is Ash? And what did you, do with him?!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he started to shake a little.

“I told you, I’d get you to sign my contract, one way or another. So… I had two of my underlings pick up, one of your students.” Viren explained,

“Where is Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he was trying to calm down now.

“He’s here on Ula’Ula Island, at my Rainbow Happy Resort Company. I have him here with me temporarily, just until you come over… to sign my little contract of mine.” Viren said,

“I am not going, to sign your contract! So that you can, tear down the Pok’emon School!” Professor Kukui shouted,

“How disappointing, especially for your student Ash as well.”  
Viren started,

“What are you, talking about?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Well, let’s just say… if you’re not here by noon. It’ll be lights out, for your precious student Ash!” Viren explained, then chuckled.

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he had a horrible image. Of what would happen to Ash.

“Kukui,”  
Burnet said, in a worried tone.

“If you… if you… if you as so much! If you as so much, hurt my student! I will never forgive you!” Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes now.

“It seems to me, that you care a lot. About your precious, student Ash. Am I correct?”  
Viren asked,

“Of course, I do!”  
Professor Kukui cried,

“Almost like… almost like a son to you?”  
Viren asked,

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, when he heard that. Then imagined him and Ash together, as father and son.

“Am I correct, on that?”  
Viren asked,

"That's none of your business!"  
Professor Kukui exclaimed,

"Oh, but it is my business Kukui. Cause you see here, my underlings did a little research for me. And it turns out, that you treat Ash. More than just a student to you, and what I'm talking about Professor Kukui. Is that you and Ash, share a father and son bond with each other." Viren chuckled,

"So, what if we do! That still doesn't give you, the right to take him away from me!"  
Professor Kukui cried,

"Heh, heh, heh, looks like someone, is speaking like a true father. Now, aren't they professor?"  
Viren asked,

"I guess, I guess I am."  
Professor Kukui whispered, then lowered his head.

“Be here on Ula’Ula Island, at my Rainbow Happy Resort Company by noon. Or else or else you can, kiss your student goodbye forever!” Viren threatened,

“I’ll… I’ll… I’ll be there. I promise.”  
Professor Kukui replied, then swallowed a sob in his throat.

“Good boy, I knew you’d see things my way. I’ll see you here, by noon.”  
Viren said, then hung up.

Professor Kukui hung up too, puts his black cellphone away, back into his right-side pocket of his white, opened lab coat, fell down on the ground in shock, took off his green sunglasses, then covered his face with his hands.

“Kukui!”  
Exclaimed Professor Burnet and Rotom Dex, as they ran over to him. And so did Pikachu as well.

“Professor Kukui, what happened?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

“Viren… Viren has Ash!”  
Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Professor Burnet and Rotom Dex.

“If I don’t… if I don’t… if I don’t show up by noon, to sign Viren's contract. He’ll… he’ll… he’ll-” Professor Kukui sobbed, but got interrupted by Professor Burnet.

“Oh, no…”  
Professor Burnet whispered,

“Professor Kukui, I'm... I'm... so sorry."  
Rotom Dex said,

“I can't... I can't... I can't let this happen, to Ash! I... I... I just can't!" Professor Kukui cried, as he clenched his hands into fists.

“Kukui..."  
Burnet whispered, 

“I have to sign that contract, I’m sorry but I… but I have to!  
Professor Kukui cried, out in tears.

“We understand,”  
Replied, Professor Burnet and Rotom Dex.

…

-On Ula’Ula Island at Viren's Rainbow Happy Resort Company 11:00 p.m.-

-Inside of Viren's office…

-Knock- knock- knock-

“Come in please,”  
Viren called, out.

The door opens on up now, and one of the underlings with the green t-shirt, yellow sunglasses escorts Professor Kukui inside.

“Look who decided, to show up as planned?”  
Rick said, in the green t-shirt, yellow sunglasses.

“You’re early Professor Kukui, and I guess… we are too. Now, aren’t we Ash?”  
Viren asked, as he looked over at Ash.

Ash is tied down onto a chair, with his wrists tied behind his back, and his mouth still duct taped shut. He looks on over at Professor Kukui, then gasps in shock!

“Ash!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he had a worried expression on his face. Then started to run towards Ash, but got stopped. When one of the Revengers pointed a gun at Professor Kukui.

“Don’t think so!”  
Exclaimed, the Revenger who wore a blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it over his head.

“You’ll get Ash back, once you’ve signed my contract.”  
Viren explained, as he put down the contract for Professor Kukui to sign. And a pen down on his desk as well.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, walks on over to Viren's desk, picked up the pen in his right hand, looked down at the contract, then looked back on over at Ash.

The Revenger with the blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it over his head. Pressed the gun to Ash’s neck, to make him wince in pain.

“So, what’s it going to be professor? Are you willing to sign, my contract? Or… would you rather, watch your student suffer?” Viren asked,

Professor Kukui looks back at the contract down on Viren's desk, looked back at Ash that’s scared, then looked back down at the contract.

“I’ll… I’ll… I’ll sign, I’ll sign your contract.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he clenched up his left hand into a fist.

“Excellent!”  
Viren exclaimed, with a smirk.

“No!”  
Ash mumbled, through the duct tape. That was over his mouth still.

Professor Kukui looks back on over at Ash, then tears started to develop into his eyes now.

“I’m sorry Ash… I’m so, so, so sorry! But I can’t… I can’t… I can’t have them hurt you! I’m… I’m… I’m sorry Ash!” Professor Kukui cried, as he signed his name on the contract, on the dotted line. Then dropped the pen on the desk. 

“Heh, heh, heh! Pleasure doing business, with you Professor Kukui. And now, your Pok’emon School belongs to me now. Heh, heh, heh!” Viren chuckled,

Professor Kukui fell down onto his knees in shock! For what just happened now.

“What… What… what have I done?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he was in shock!

“Rick, Brad please escort, Professor Kukui here. Out of my sight now, I’m done with him.” Viren said,

“Of course, sir!”  
Replied, two of the underlings. As they walked on over to Professor Kukui, forced him to stand up, then escorted him to the door.

“Wait stop!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he got free from the two underlings. Then walked back on over, to Viren's desk.

“Something wrong, Professor Kukui?”  
Viren asked,

“We had a deal! The deal was, that if I signed your contract. You would let Ash go. That was the deal!” Professor Kukui exclaimed,

Mr. Electric came inside of Viren's office, walked on over to Ash, untied him, then ripped off the duct tape from off of his mouth.

“You’re right, that was our deal. But…”  
Viren started,

“But what?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he glared at Viren.

The two underlings, Mr. Electric, and the Revenger with the blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it over his head. That put his gun away, back into his right-side pocket of his black pants, smirked sinisterly at Professor Kukui. 

“What’s going on?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he looked at the two underlings, Mr. Electric, and the Revenger with the blue bandann,a with a black spiral on it over his head. Then looked back at Viren.

“You see Professor Kukui, I did say… that if you signed my contract, I would let Ash go.” Viren explained,

“And you did!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he clenched his hands into fists.

“That’s correct I did, but… I never said that I promised, to let Ash go. Heh, heh, heh!” Viren laughed, then smirked at Professor Kukui.

“NO!”  
Ash shouted, as he ran to Professor Kukui. But got grabbed by Mr. Electric and the Revenger with the blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it, over his head.

“You… you… you lying… little… greedy… ass… Monster!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he ran over to Viren to make a blow at him. But Viren's underlings acted fast, as they grabbed Professor Kukui by his arms, then pulled him back away from Viren. 

“Heh, heh, heh!”  
Viren laughed, as he got up out of his chair, walked on over to Professor Kukui, tilted up his chin with his right hand, looked at Kukui straight in his eyes, then smacked him across his face with his right hand, making his green sunglasses fall off from his face.

“Kukui!”  
Ash cried out, as he struggled against Mr. Electric and the Revenger with the blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it, over his head.

Professor Kukui lowered his head down, then started to cry.

Viren tilts up Kukui’s chin with his right hand, then looks into Kukui’s sad eyes.

“Looks like I really broke you, now didn’t I Professor Kukui? And I must say… I did a really good job at it too. Because thanks to you, for what you did. You’ll never see the Pok’emon School ever again! No matter, how many precious memories are inside of that school. I will tear it down, piece by piece!” Viren explained, then laughed. 

“Never!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he struggled against the two underlings.

“Of course, I will. And as for your student Ash here. I’ll have him as my own son, to adopt. And if he were to ever disobey me, then I guess… well, let’s just put it this way of things. I would have to discipline him, and we all… know how well, that would turn out, for major events now don’t we?” Viren asked,

Professor Kukui clenches up his fists in anger now, from what he just heard from Viren.

“I would never! Not ever, in my entire life! Would I ever! Let you harm him! Or even lay a hand on him!” Professor Kukui cried out,

“Seems to me, that you really… care about your student Ash, now don’t you Kukui?” Viren asked,

“Of course, I do!" Professor Kukui replied, 

“ Heh, that's what I thought. Escort Professor Kukui, out of my sight! And then take Ash here, back to his cell.  
Viren ordered, as he let go of Professor Kukui’s chin, then walked back to his desk.

Professor Kukui lowers his head down, takes a deep breath, then lifts his head back up to look at Viren.

“I’ll battle you, I’ll battle you for Ash!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed,

“What did you, just say to me?”  
Viren asked, as he turned back around. Then walked back, on over to Professor Kukui.

“I said I’ll battle you, I’ll battle you for Ash. If I win, the contract is cancelled. And you let Ash go!” Professor Kukui explained,

“And… what about, if I win?”  
Viren asked,

“If you win… If you win… If you win, I’ll let you tear down the Pok’emon School. And you… and you… and you can keep Ash!” Professor Kukui cried out, in tears.

“No!”  
Ash cried,

“Sounds like a deal to me, but I must warn you. You won’t beat me, that easy like you did the last time.” Viren smirked,

“Huh?”  
Ash asked, under his breath.

“Then let’s just make sure, that it’s a clean fight!”  
Professor Kukui warned,

“Oh, don’t worry Professor Kukui. It will be, it will be I promise.”  
Viren smirked, as he took his right hand behind his back, then crossed his fingers.

The underlings, Mr. Electric, and the Revenger with the blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it over his head, did the same as well too.

…

-Outside of Viren's Rainbow Happy Resort Company building-

-On a battle field…

Professor Kukui and Viren has their Pok’emon out, onto the battle field now. Kukui chooses Incineroar. And Viren chooses Pangoro.

“Heh, I knew you were going, to go with Incineraor. I’ll make sure, that I crush it!”  
Viren laughed,

“I wouldn’t be so sure, on that. If I were you!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed,

“Heh, we’ll see about that.”  
Viren said,

“This will be a one on one battle, with no time limit. And the battle will be over, when either sides Pok’emon is unable to battle. And… begin!” Announced, the underling with the blue t-shirt. And yellow sunglasses.

“Incineroar, use Cross Chop!”  
Professor Kukui ordered,

Incineroar uses its Cross Chop towards Pangoro now.

“Pangoro, stop it. Then use Arm Thrust!”  
Viren commanded,

Pangoro stops the attack, then uses Arm Thrust attack on Incineroar.

Incineroar gets hit by the attack, falls backwards, then hits the ground.

“Incineroar!”  
Professor Kukui gasped,

“Heh, heh, heh finished yet?”  
Viren asked,

“Incineroar, can you get back up?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

Incineroar gets back on up onto its feet now, then roars.

“I guess, I spoke too soon. Now, Pangoro use Dark Pulse!” Viren ordered,

Pangoro uses Dark Pulse attack, right at Incineroar now.

“Incineroar, intercept it. With Cross Chop!”  
Professor Kukui commanded,

Incineroar intercepts the attack, with its Cross Chop attack. The attack hits Pangoro, but it still stays strong.

“Good try professor. Now, Pangoro use Hammer Arm!”  
Viren ordered,

Pangoro uses Hammer Arm attack right at Incineroar now.

“Incineroar, dodge it!”  
Professor Kukui commanded,

But it was too late, Incineroar got hit by the attack, fell backwards, then hit the ground.

“Incineroar!”  
Professor Kukui cried out,

Incineroar tries to get back on up now, but somehow it can’t. Because it took in a lot of damage, after getting hit by Hammer Arm.

"All right Pangoro, let’s finish it off with Dark Pulse!”  
Viren ordered,

Pangoro uses its Dark Pulse attack right at Incineroar now.

“Incineroar, get up! Get up please! I… I… I believe in you!”  
Professor Kukui cried out,

Incineroar gets up, but gets hit by Dark Pulse. It falls backwards, then hits the wall behind Professor Kukui.

Incineroar has been defeated now.

“No!”  
Ash cried out,

Two of the underlings were sitting next to Ash, on a white bench.

Professor Kukui looks behind him, to look at Incineroar. And he is in shock!

“No…”  
Professor Kukui whispered, as he was in shock!

“Incineroar, is unable to battle. So, the winner is Pangoro. And the victor goes to Viren!” Announced, the underling with the blue t-shirt, yellow sunglasses.

“I… I… I… I lost?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he dropped down to his knees. As he was in shock!

“Well done Pangoro, now return!”  
Viren ordered, as he held out a Poke’ball in his right hand.

“Incineroar, return!”  
Professor Kukui cried, as he held out a Poke’ball as well in his right hand.

“Kukui…”  
Ash whispered,

Mr. Electric and the Revenger with the blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it over his head, walks on over to Professor Kukui, forces him to stand up, then puts their grips onto his arms.

“You two, bring Ash on over to me!”  
Viren ordered,

“Yes, sir!”  
Replied, the two underlings. As they forced Ash to stand up, then walked Ash on over to Viren.

Viren tilts up Ash’s chin with his right hand, then smirks at him.

“I can just see the headlines, Viren the Owner of Rainbow Happy Resort Company. Adopts a Pok’emon School boy, just imagine how many people. Would read that!” Viren smirked, as he was hurting Ash’s face by squishing his cheeks, with his right hand.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!”  
Ash shouted, in a squashed tone.

“That’s exactly, what I intend to do to-”  
Viren said, but got interrupted by Professor Kukui.

“Leave him alone Viren!”  
Professor Kukui shouted,

“Heh, heh, heh!”  
Viren laughed, as he let go of Ash’s face, looked over at Kukui, then walked on over to him.

Viren takes on out a sharp knife, from out of his right-side pocket from his purple shorts, then placed it to Kukui’s throat.

“What did you just say… to me Professor Kukui?”  
Viren asked, as he pressed the knife into Kukui’s throat making him wince in pain.

“I said, leave him alone!”  
Professor Kukui said, in his serious voice.

“Heh, that’s what I thought… you… said!”  
Viren exclaimed, as he slashed the sharp blade of the knife across Kukui’s right cheek on his face.

“Aaahh!”  
Professor Kukui screamed, as he fell down on the ground. Then covered his right cheek, where Viren had slashed his knife.

“ Professor Kukui!”  
Ash shouted, as he ran over to him. But two of Viren's underlings grabbed him, by his arms, then pulled him back.

“Let me go, let me go, I said, let me go!”  
Ash shouted, as he was struggling against two of Viren's underlings.

Professor Kukui removes his right hand from his right cheek, sees a little bit of blood on his right hand, looks at the slash mark on his right cheek on his face, then gasps in shock!

“If I were you Professor Kukui, I’d think before I speak. And as for Ash, he can fight his own battles. He doesn’t need some pathetic, weakling teacher like yourself. To help him, fight his battles.” Viren explained, as he looked down at Professor Kukui.

“Leave him alone!”  
Ash cried out,

“Escort him on out of here, and make sure. That he never comes, back here ever again!” Viren ordered,

“Yes sir!”  
Replied, Mr. Electric and the Revenger with the blue bandanna with a black spiral on it, over his head.

…

-Back on Melemele Island-

-Professor Kukui’s house 5:00 p.m.-

“I’m home,”  
Professor Kukui said, as he opened up the door, walked inside, then closed the door behind him.

“Welcome- Kukui what... what happened! And what happened, to your face?!”  
Professor Burnet gasped, as she was in shock!

“And where’s Ash?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

-At the dinner table-

“Viren, slashed your cheek!”  
Gasped, Professor Burnet.

“Yes, he did. Just because, I stood up for Ash.”  
Professor Kukui explained,

“Your cheek is bruised, and swollen. Did he hit you?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

“Yes, he did.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Kukui, take off your sunglasses for me.”  
Burnet suggested, as she sensed something.

Professor Kukui takes off his sunglasses now, with his right hand.

“Uh! Kukui, your… your… your eye!”  
Burnet gasped,

“It’s all… swollen and black!”  
Rotom Dex gasped,

“One of Viren's underlings, did that to me. When I tried to come back.”  
Professor Kukui explained,

“Kukui, I’m so sorry.”  
Burnet said,

“I’m going to bed, goodnight Burnet.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he stood up, then walked off.

“At least let me help, with your injuries.”  
Professor Burnet suggested,

“It’s fine Burnet, its… its… its fine!”  
Professor Kukui cried, as he ran into the laundry room, then slammed the door shut.

“Poor Kukui,”  
Professor Burnet whispered,

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Saving The Pok'emon School (Part 3)

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Legends: Saving the Pok’emon School  
(Part 3)

-The Next Day-

-Ula’Ula Island at Viren's Rainbow Happy Resort Company 8:00 a.m.-

-Ash’s cell…

The three underlings and Viren shows up, outside of Ash’s cell now. Then Viren pounds on the cell door, with his right fist to wake Ash up.

“Rise and shine!”  
Viren shouted, as he pounded on the cell door with his right fist.

Ash groans, wakes on up, then looks on over at Viren and his three underlings.

“What do you want Viren?”  
Ash asked,

“I just wanted to come by, and let you know. That… I’ll be heading to Melemele Island, to the Pok’emon School to tear it down. I was going to let you, come along with me. But… I don’t think, you’d want to watch the action.” Viren chuckled, and so did his three underlings as well too.

“Let me out Viren!”  
Ash shouted, as he struggled against the ropes that were tied to his wrists from behind his back.

“I don’t think so Ash, because you see… Once this project of mine is done. You’ll be moving in with me, into my new Rainbow Happy Resort. Right where the Pok’emon School used to be, and there you will be my adoptive son!” Viren explained, then laughed in a hearty laugh.

“I’d never, become your adoptive son!”  
Ash exclaimed,

“Heh, well we’ll just see about that. Now, won’t we son?”  
Viren asked, then smirked at Ash.

“Don’t call me that!”  
Ash shouted,

Heh, heh, heh! Let’s get out of here boys, I don’t want to miss out. On tearing down that pathetic, dump of a school.” Viren said, as he started to walk away from Ash’s cell now.

“Yes sir!”  
Replied, the three underlings. Then followed Viren their boss, out to his solid, gold car.

Ash hears Viren's car leaving now.

“Time to get out of here now,”  
Ash said, as he tried to get the ropes off from his wrists. By trying to untie them with his right hand. “Almost… there… got it!”

The ropes fell off from his wrists now.

“Now, time to get out of here.”  
Ash said, as he was looking around the cell. To find anything, to pick the lock with. He finds a toothpick on the ground, picks it up, walks on over to the cell door, picks the lock, opens up the door quietly, looks around to make sure that nobody is around, then makes a run for it.

…

-Outside of the Pok’emon School 9:30 a.m.-

Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie shows up at the Pok’emon School now.

“Where’s Ash at?”  
Sophocles asked,

“He should be here, by now.”  
Mallow said,

“Hey guys, I’m here!”  
Ash called out, as he ran over to Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles with Pikachu. 

“Ash, where were you?!”  
Lillie gasped,

“It’s a long story,”  
Ash said.

…

Ash explains everything to Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie what happened. Including to Professor Kukui as well.

“That’s awful!”  
Lana gasped,

“That’s just mean!”  
Mallow replied,

“Are you sure, you’re all right Ash?”  
Sophocles asked,

“I’m sure,”  
Ash replied.

“I can’t believe that Viren, would do such a thing to Professor Kukui! He must have been so scared, when Viren hurt him.” Lillie said, in a worried tone.

“He was scared, I could see it on his face.”  
Ash replied, in a sad tone.

Meanwhile Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie sees a solid, gold car showing up. Including some yellow excavator trucks, yellow dump trucks, and a Wreaking ball crane as well too.

“Oh, no.”  
Kiawe groaned,

“Not good!”  
Lana exclaimed, as she was holding Popplio close to her.

“Why now?”  
Mallow groaned,

Vul… vulpix.  
Lillie’s Alolan Vulpix said, in a sad tone.

The solid gold car, the excavator trucks, and the wreaking ball crane comes inside of the school gates now. Then stops a few feet away from Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Ash.

The driver’s side, passenger’s side, and back seat side opens up now. And out comes Viren and his three underlings, with the yellow sunglasses on. And shovels in their hands.

“Well, well, well isn’t this such, a pleasant morning. Now, isn’t?”  
Viren asked, then smirked at Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“You’re not tearing down, this Pok’emon School Viren!”  
Ash shouted, as he put his arms out to the side. As he was guarding the Pok’emon School.

Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Kiawe did the same as well too.

“Uh! How… how… how did you escape, from your cell?!”  
Viren gasped, as he was in shock!

The three underlings were surprised as well too.

“It doesn’t matter, how I escaped! You’re not tearing down, this school!”  
Ash exclaimed,

“Ash is right!”  
Kiawe replied,

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui walks inside of the school gates now. Then gasps in shock! When he saw what was happening.

“We’re not going to let you, or your employees tear down. This perfect school!”  
Mallow exclaimed,

“Mallow’s right!”  
Lillie replied, in a serious tone.

“The Pok’emon School holds so many memories to us, and we’re not going to let you, or anyone destroy those memories!” Lana shouted,

“Not only does this school, hold memories to us. But it's also like a second home for us as well! Not just for us personally, but to everyone else who comes to this school. Including our teacher Professor Kukui!” Sophocles exclaimed,

“Uh! Sophocles…”  
Professor Kukui gasped, when he heard that.

“This school doesn’t, belong to you Viren!”  
Kiawe shouted, as he clenched up his left hand into a fist, then waved his hand flat. Then back into a fist again.

“It belongs to everyone, except for you. And your employees!”  
Ash called out,

“Why, why, why…you… little… brat! How dare you!”  
Viren shouted, as he pointed his yellow, black, and red hand fan at Ash with his left hand.

“We come to this school every day, to learn new things! To make new friends, battle with our friends in Pok’emon battles. And also, to have an amazing, awesome teacher like Professor Kukui. Who teaches us, on what we need to learn. In order to succeed as Pok’emon trainers!” Ash exclaimed,

“Ash…”  
Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes now. Then he started to smile.

“So, if you’re going to tear down, this Pok’emon School. Then you’ll have to go through us, in order to get to it!” Mallow shouted,

“Yeah!”  
Replied Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Ash.

Pikachu!  
Pikachu shouted, then sparked up its red cheeks.

“You’ll have to go through me, as well too!”  
Principal Oak exclaimed, as he showed up with his fire/type Vulpix by his side.

“And me!”  
DJ Leo replied, as he showed up too.

“And me!”  
Replied, Anela. From the marketplace.

“And me! Nobody hurts my husband, and gets away with it!”  
Professor Burnet shouted, as she showed up as well.

“You’ll have to go through me, as well too!”  
Lusamine replied, as she showed up too.

“Mother?!”  
Lillie gasped, as she was in shock!

“And me!”  
Faba replied,

“And me!”  
Said, Mallow’s Dad.

“Dad?!”  
Mallow gasped,

“And me!”  
Replied, Lana’s mother.

“And us too!”  
Said, the twins Harper and Sarah.

“You guys!”  
Lana gasped,

“And us!”  
Exclaimed, Sophocles’ parents.

“Mom, Dad?!”  
Sophocles gasped, as he was shocked! To see his parents as well too.

“And don’t forget, about us as well!”  
Replied Kiawe’s parents Rango, Sima, and also Kiawe’s little sister Mimo as well too.

“Mom, Dad, Mimo?!”  
Kiawe gasped, as well also.

“And me!”  
Wicke shouted, as she showed up.

“And me!”  
Gladion replied, as he showed up too.

“Gladion?!”  
Gasped Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“I put my journey on hold, so that I could come back here. To Melemele Island, to defend for the Pok’emon School! My little sister Lillie, has been learning so much with her friends here. At the Pok’emon School! And its only fair to her, and to everyone else. That they continue on learning, so that one day in the future. They can all… become great Pok’emon trainers!” Gladion exclaimed,

“Gladion…”  
Lillie whispered, as she was surprised.

“And me too!”  
Hobbes replied, as he showed up last.

“Uh! Everyone…”  
Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“My good friend Kukui, loves this school. Just as much, as anyone else does! And its only fair, that he keeps on teaching here! And becoming the best Pok’emon Professor, that he can be!” DJ Leo exclaimed,

“L… L… Leo!”  
Professor Kukui sobbed, as he took off his green sunglasses. From off of his face, dried his tears away with his right arm, then put his green sunglasses back on onto his face.

-Professor Kukui’s mind: “Everyone… everyone has so… much support, for this school. That it brings tears to my eyes! I feel… I feel so grateful to have wonderful friends, and students who care so… much about the Pok’emon School! And it makes me so… happy! I love them all, especially Ash as well too.” Professor Kukui said, in his mind.

Professor Kukui takes on out a Poke’ball, from out of his right-side pocket of his white, closed lab coat, then looks at it, in his right hand.

-Professor Kukui’s mind: “I have been standing on the sidelines, far… too long now. And its time for me, to get in there with everyone else. And to show my support as well too, for the Pok’emon School!” Professor Kukui explained, in his mind.

“I’m counting on you, partner.”  
Professor Kukui whispered, as he placed the Poke’ball to his heart, then looked up.

“Braviary, I choose you!”  
Professor Kukui called out, as he threw the Poke’ball up into the air now.

Braviary!  
Braviary said,

Professor Kukui grabs Braviary’s right talon, let’s Braviary carry him on over to the group quickly, then Kukui let’s go of Braviary. And lands on the ground with his feet.

“But most importantly, you’ll have to deal with me!”  
Professor Kukui said, as he adjusted his green sunglasses, stood back on up, then looked on over at Viren and his three underlings.

“Uh!”  
Viren gasped, as he was in shock!

‘'No, way!”  
Gasped, the three underlings.

“Heh, heh, heh! So, I guess… you finally decided to show up, just now. Now, haven’t you? I guess… I couldn’t break you, after all. Now couldn’t I? Or are you back for more pain?” Viren asked, then smirked at Professor Kukui.

“What you did to me, was horrifying, painful and scary to me! And I will never, forgive you. For what you did to me! But today I am a changed man, I am no longer the Professor Kukui, that I once was from before! I am done, sitting on the sidelines! Because as of right now. I will be giving my full support, to the Pok’emon School. Just like everyone else here!” Professor Kukui exclaimed,

“Professor Kukui!”  
Gasped Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“I will never, not ever! In my entire life, would I ever! Let you tear down, such a wonderful school that I truly love!” Professor Kukui cried out, as tears started to develop into his eyes now.

“Professor Kukui…”  
Ash whispered, as he looked at him.

“Heh, how touching this is!”  
Viren laughed,

“If you want to get to this school now, you’ll have to go through all… of us to get to it!” Professor Kukui shouted,

“Then I guess… we’ll do just that. Now, won’t we boys?”  
Viren asked,

“You got that right, boss!”  
Replied, the three underlings, as they took out their Poke’balls. And then threw them up into the air.

All of the Pok’emon students, including Gladion, Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Faba, Wicke, Lusamine, DJ Leo, Hobbes, Sophocles’ parents, Kiawes’ parents, Lana’s mother, Mallow’s Dad, Moani the lady from the marketplace, Professor Burnet, Viren's three underlings, and himself brought out their Pok’emon as well too.

“Uh! Boss we’re out numbered here, what do we do?”  
Asked, Rick with the green t-shirt and yellow sunglasses on.

“Did somebody, call for backup?”  
Asked, Mister Elec. As he showed up with the Revengers, including Mad Magmar as well too.

“It’s about time, you guys showed up.”  
Viren said,

“So, we meet again little lady!”  
Smirked, Mister Elec.

Professor Burnet glares at him, then looks away from him in disgust.

“You still owe me that kiss, don’t forget!”  
Smirked, Mister Elec.

“I don’t owe you anything!”  
Professor Burnet shouted,

“Huh?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he looked at Professor Burnet.

“I’ll tell you, about it later.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“Tear down this school!”  
Viren ordered,

…

The battle is over and everyone won! Except for Viren, his three underlings, the Revengers, Mister Elec, and Mad Magmar.

“Everyone, return!”  
Exclaimed Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Wicke, Faba, Lusamine, Gladion, DJ Leo, Anela the lady from the marketplace, and Hobbes.

“No, no, no, No! This… this… this can’t be happening!”  
Viren cried out,

“I’m afraid, it already has!”  
Officer Jenny explained, as she showed up with her partner Gumshoos.

“Officer Jenny!”  
Ash exclaimed,

“Viren, of the Rainbow Happy Resort Company. I’m placing you and your men here, under arrest for trespassing on private property, kidnapping, and for abuse towards a Pok’emon Professor!” Officer Jenny explained,

“But I… but I… Officer Jenny, there has to be some sort. Of a mistake here, I didn’t… I- aaahhh! This isn’t over, Professor Kukui!” Exclaimed, Viren. As he and his men returned their Poke’mon back to their Poke’balls, then ran off.

“Hey get back here!”  
Officer Jenny called out, as she ran off to catch Viren and his men. But it was too late, Viren and his men left in a flash!

Officer Jenny turned back around, then walked back on over to the group.

“Thanks for coming Officer Jenny, but… I didn’t call you. Did I?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Of course, you didn’t. But… he did though.”  
Officer Jenny explained, as she saw Molayne walk on over to the group.

“Nice to see you guys, again.”  
Molayne smiled,

“Molayne!? What… what are you, doing here?”  
Professor Kukui gasped,

“I thought I’d drop by, to see how everyone was doing. And then I saw that you, and everyone else was in trouble. So, I called Officer Jenny to come and help you guys on out.” Molayne explained, 

“Thank you, Molayne.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“No problem, it was my- uh! What… what happened to your face?! And what happened to your eye?” Molayne gasped, as he saw Kukui’s swollen right eye through his green sunglasses, and the scar on Kukui’s right cheek on his face.

“It’s a long story, I’ll explain it to you later. Right now, there’s something special that I need to do. For my students.” Professor Kukui said, then turned to his students with a smile.

-Inside of the classroom…

Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie have been awarded special medals from Principal Oak.

“I had Principal Oak here. Give out special medals to Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie here. Because without their love and support for the Pok’emon School, I just don’t know. What I’d do without them, if they hadn’t shown up here today. And if I myself, hadn’t shown up as well. Or any of you, this school would have been in trouble. So, I thank each and every one of you. For your love and support, that you gave to the Poke’mon school.”

Professor Kukui said, with a warm smile.

Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, Lusamine, Faba, Professor Burnet, Wicke, DJ Leo, Moani the lady from the marketplace, Gladion, Principal Oak, Hobbes, Molayne, Kiawe’s parents, Kiawe’s sister, Lana’s mother, Sophocles’ parents, Lana’s little sisters, and Mallow’s Dad clapped for Professor Kukui.

“And now, I’d like someone special. To come up, to the front of the class. Ash, would you please, come up here.” Professor Kukui said, as he looked towards Ash.

“Of course,”  
Ash replied, as he stood up from his desk, then walked up, to the front of the class.

Principal Oak walks on over to Ash’s desk, picks up his chair, then takes it up to the front of the class.

“Ash, would you mind, having a seat please?”  
Professor Kukui suggested,

“Of course,"  
Ash said, as he sat down in his chair.

“Ash, I have three, surprises for you. And this, will be your first one.”  
Professor Kukui started, as he looked outside of the classroom. Then saw Delia come inside of the classroom.

“Mom, what are you… what are you, doing here?!”  
Ash gasped, as he was surprised to see his mother.

“Professor Kukui, will explain everything to you.”  
Delia replied, then nodded her head towards Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui nods his head in response, then looks at Ash.

“Ash, I have asked your mother Delia. If she would like to live here, in the Alola region to be with you. And she accepted.” Professor Kukui explained,

“And that’s just, your first surprise Ash.”  
Professor Burnet said, as she came up to the front of the class.

“What’s the next, surprise?”  
Ash asked,

"You'll see,"  
Professor Kukui said, as he saw Mina come inside of the classroom, then held up one of her latest paintings that she did.

"Uh! Is that... is that all of us?!"  
Ash gasped,

"You bet, it is."  
Kukui smiled,

"I had to re-do the painting, to have you, Kukui, Burnet, and your mother in it as well."  
Mina explained, with a smile.

"It's beautiful, what's the last surprise?"  
Ash asked, as he looked back at Kukui.

“The last surprise Ash, is the one you’re going to love. Because, what I’m about to say to you right now Ash. Is going to bring, a smile to your face. And its going, to be a big change for you. "

Professor Kukui started to explain, as he got down on one knee, then placed Ash’s hands into his hands.

“Ash, will you… will you… will you let me, adopt you as my son?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Uh!”  
Gasped, everyone in the classroom.

“Kukui…”  
Ash said, with a smile.

Everyone in the classroom, started to smile now. Including Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“Ash, ever since you came into the Alola region. To stay with me, while you attended the Pok’emon School, I have always treated you. With the kindness, love, respect, and caring of my heart. I have always, always, always been there for you. When you needed me! When you came home, with Litten in your arms. I was surprised, and shocked to see how scratched up, you were. So, I did what any other father would have done, and that was patching you up. The next was scolding at you, when you ran off to go find Rockruff. Instead of scolding at you, I should have… I should have just showed, how worried I was when you left. And I didn’t and I’m sorry, even though I should have!” Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes now.

“Kukui!”  
Ash cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes as well too.

“This… this… this is so touching!”  
Kiawe cried out, in tears as well.

“Agreed!”  
Replied, everyone including Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie. As they were in tears as well too.

“And then… and then when Pikachu took me and Burnet, to show us where you were last. I was… I was horrified and scared, to what I saw which happened to be your blood. And then in my mind, I imagined the events of what exactly happened. And I just couldn’t believe, that happened to you! And then when I got right on the phone with Viren, I just… I just had to know, if he had you. And he did! If I hadn’t come, to Ula’ula Island to his Rainbow Happy Resort Company, to sign his contract. You… you… you’d be gone within minutes!” Professor Kukui sobbed, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I know… I know… I know that feeling!”  
Gladion cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“And then… and then I thought to myself, and said. If anything, if anything like that were to happen to you at all… I’d never, I’d never forgive myself!”

Professor Kukui cried, as he tried to blink his tears away.

“Kukui…”  
Ash said, as he dried his tears away with his right shoulder.

"The reason why I'm doing this Ash, is because I love you. I love having you here with me, because you're amazing. You have been very helpful to me, when I needed you. Not only that Ash, but you've also been a big inspiration, to each and every one of us. Including myself as well too. And to be honest with you Ash, I don't want to see you go!" Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to roll down from his cheeks.

“Professor Kukui…”  
Ash cried, as tears were streaming down his cheeks as well too.

"I mean every word Ash, I mean every word!"

Professor Kukui cried, as he let go of Ash’s hands, took off his green sunglasses from off of his face, dried his tears, put his sunglasses back on onto his face, then looked back at Ash.

“I don’t want… I don’t want… I don’t want, to see Ash go either!”  
Kiawe cried,

“Neither do I!”  
Sophocles cried out, as tears were streaming down his cheeks as well.

“Please stay here, in the Alola region with us. Young Master Ash!"  
Hobbes cried out, in tears.

“Will you… will you… will you allow me, to adopt you Ash as my son? And would you consider, living here with me, Professor Burnet, your mother Delia. And with everyone else here, as your Alolan family including me as well?” Professor Kukui asked, as he took Ash's hands again, then placed them into his hands. 

Ash takes a deep breath, then nods his head yes.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
Ash exclaimed, as he got out of his chair, then hugged Professor Kukui tight.

Everyone in the classroom started to cry, then clapped for Professor Kukui and Ash.

“Thank you Ash, thank you! You’ve made me… you’ve made me so… happy! And I promise you, that I will become the best father. That you never had!”

Professor Kukui cried, as he hugged Ash tight as well.

“I promised myself, that… that… that I wouldn’t cry!”  
Lillie sobbed, then started to cry.

“Oh, happy day! Oh, happy day for young Master Ash! And for Professor Kukui as well!”  
Hobbes cried, out in tears.

“I shouldn’t have worn mascara today, because now… because now… I’m… I’m starting to cry now!” Lusamine cried, as her mascara started to run down her cheeks.

“Same here!”  
Cried Wicke,

“Me… me… me too!”  
Faba joked, as he started to cry as well.

“Faba, you don’t even wear mascara!”  
Gladion cried, as he was drying his tears away with his right arm.

“I know!”  
Faba cried,

…

-Inside of Melemele Courthouse…

Everyone is inside of the Courtroom now. To see Ash get adopted officially by Professor Kukui.

-Inside of the Courtroom…

“Now, before we make this adoption official. Professor Kukui, is there anything that you would like, to tell Ash?” Asked, the woman judge.

“Yes, your honor. I’d just like to say… Ash, I wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you, for… for always being such a wonderful, amazing student to me! And for what you did today, and what you said about me. Back there at the Pok’emon School to Viren, that made me feel happy inside! And I am so glad, to know that I have such good friends, and people that care about me so… much! And I thank you.” Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes once again.

“You’re welcome, Professor Kukui.”  
Ash said, with a smile. As he was about to cry again, as well too.

“And what about you, young man? Is there anything, that you would like to tell Professor Kukui. Before we make your adoption official?” Asked, the woman judge.

“Yes, your honor. I’d just like to say… Professor Kukui, thank you. Thank you for being such an amazing, teacher to me! And even though, we’re going to become father and son. I still would want you, to teach me more amazing things. That I still need to learn about.” Ash cried, then dried his tears away with his right arm.

“I’d love to Ash,”  
Professor Kukui replied, with a teary smile.

“Professor Kukui, are you ready?”  
Asked, the woman judge as she looked towards Professor Kukui on her right side.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then looks towards Ash.

“I am your honor,”  
Professor Kukui said.

“Ready Ash?”  
Asked, the woman judge. As she looked towards Ash on her left side.

Ash takes a deep breath, then looks towards Professor Kukui.

“I’m ready, I’m ready your honor.”  
Ash replied,

“You sure, you're ready Ash? Cause once this happens… there’s no going back, to being my student. And there’s no… going back to calling me, Professor Kukui anymore?” Professor Kukui asked,

Ash closes his eyes for a minute now, then imagines all… the times that he called his teacher Professor Kukui. And all… of the great times, that he had being Professor Kukui’s student.

Ash opens his eyes back up again, takes a deep breath, then nods his head.

“I’m ready!”  
Ash replied,

“If you’re ready Ash, then I’m ready too!”  
Professor Kukui replied, as well.

“I can’t… I can’t… I can’t believe, this is about to happen! I’m so in awe!”  
Kiawe cried, out in tears.

“So, if Ash won’t be Professor Kukui’s student anymore. Then that must mean… Uh! Then that must mean, Ash will be-” Mallow gasped, as she thought about it.

“That’s right Mallow, Ash will be Professor Kukui’s son. At the Pok’emon School from now on.” Professor Burnet explained,

“Uh, No way!”  
Lillie gasped,

“That’s amazing!”  
Lana exclaimed,

“Awesome!”  
Kiawe shouted,

“I’m so… jealous right now!”  
Sophocles cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes.

“Ash, is so… lucky!”  
Mimo exclaimed,

“Professor Kukui, Ash I am ready to announce, that you two are now… officially father and son!” Exclaimed, the woman judge as she hit her gavel down. On the wooden, flat circle. Then smiled at Ash and Professor Kukui.

Everyone inside of of the courtroom smiled, and clapped for Professor Kukui and Ash.

“Ready, Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he opened up his arms to Ash.

“Yes!”  
Ash exclaimed, as he ran into Professor Kukui’s arms.

Professor Kukui picked Ash up into his arms now. With his left hand holding Ash’s hat, and his other hand wrapped around Ash’s back. Kukui spins Ash around, while holding onto him. Ash has his left hand holding onto Kukui’s right side collar of his white, opened lab coat, and his other hand on Kukui’s left shoulder, and Professor Kukui and Ash are smiling together happily.

Then Professor Burnet, and Delia Ketchum runs over to them to give Ash a hug. And all four of them Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet Delia Ketchum, and Ash Ketchum are all smiling happily together now.

NEXT TIME...  
A NEW BEGINNING!


End file.
